


So Into You

by TheNewspaperDress



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewspaperDress/pseuds/TheNewspaperDress
Summary: What would happen if Emmet told Elle how much her liked her after Take it Like a Man.





	So Into You

They didn’t talk much on the drive back to Emmet’s apartment. Elle was humming along to some pop song playing on the radio while Emmet stared out the window. He never had his own suit before. In high school he borrowed from his friends or bought a mismatched jacket and pant set from the second-hand store. But the way Elle’s face melted when he stepped out of the dressing room, a look normally reserved for Warner, he couldn’t argue if he wanted to, and he didn’t. 

When they pulled into the parking lot Elle skipped to the trunk to pull out his bags, completely oblivious to Emmet’s minor internal breakdown. He dutifully hung each new shirt on a hanger, though the crisp folds of the new clothes looked out of place next to his ill-fitting plaid button downs and messy t-shirts. Even still, Elle was bubbling beside him.

“Warner was never any fun to shop for, he had too many opinions and never wanted to try on what I picked out. You are so much better though, you trust everything I say!” She rambled.

Emmet’s inner breakdown continued, if only she knew how much he trusted her.

“Maybe next time we’ll get you into a color more exciting than blue” she doubled back as soon as his eyes widened, “Don’t worry I’m not putting you in pink just yet, but maybe green or something with a fun print.”

Emmet smiled, green he could do, or a nice stripe if he was feeling especially adventurous. His mom would be thrilled, she always wanted him to wear fun clothes. He almost didn’t notice when Elle had stopped talking and was just beaming up at him.

“You’re thinking about it, I can tell!” She squealed then moved to walk away.

Emmet caught her wrist before she got too far and she stumbled back into him, her eyes wide. Emmet barely gave her a moment to breathe before he was kissing her. Elle closed her eyes and stretched up, her mind going blank. Before she could bring her hand to his shoulder Emmet had abruptly pulled back.

“Shit, Elle, I’m so sorry. You’re into Warner and I’m supposed to be your friend” 

“Emmet”

“God, I don’t know what I was thinking. Actually, I know exactly what is was, you called me hot and were so excited this afternoon”

“Emmet”

“Not that I’m blaming you or anything, that would be totally unfair.”

“Emmet!” He breathed heavily, she waited for him to pay attention to her again. 

“You haven’t slapped me yet. You’re not yelling either, why don’t you look mad?” 

Emmet’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was tousled from being messed with mid-rant. Warner never looked that handsome Elle thought to herself.

“I’m not.”

“You’re not mad?” Emmet was utterly lost and confused at this point.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m also not into Warner by the way. He’s kind of an ass. He never believed me or took me seriously. More importantly, he never stayed up all night to study with me or edit my papers.” 

Elle took a few steps forward and Emmet’s shoulders lost some of their tension. As she moved even more into his space, Emmet reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

“He can’t even throw a decent costume party” He whispered. 

Elle giggled and pulled him down to kiss her again, rather forcefully he noted in the split second before her fingers dug into his hair and he was gone. Emmet pulled Elle as close as he possible could before walking her back to the wall. Her hands were running through his hair and down his shoulders as they kissed hungrily. At one-point Elle caught his lower lip with her teeth causing Emmet to let out a low moan. He pulled away to rest his forehead on hers, both breathing heavy. 

“I, uh-“ Emmet stuttered, “Do you want to hang out for a bit, we can order food and watch TV or something?” 

“Yea” Elle sighed with a smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch.

She looked way to bright against his dingy second-hand furniture, but she didn’t seem to care. Emmet would have been surprised that anyone could look at home in someone else’s apartment, but Elle was special. As soon as he was plopped down on the couch she had curled into his side with a quick peck to his cheek. He buried a dopey smile into her hair, complete content to give her control of the remote. 

 

Hours later after many Project Runway reruns where Elle pointed out all the bad fabric choices and Emmet mimicked Tim Gunn very poorly, Elle was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. 

“Elle” Emmet whispered as he nudged her side, “Elle it’s getting late, you should probably head home.”

“No!” she whined.

“Come on, I’ll see you tomorrow, it’s time for bed.” 

“No, I’ll just stay here,” Emmet froze, “If that’s okay that is?” 

He sighed, “Yea, of course it is, I’ll grab you a clean shirt to sleep in.” 

If Emmet knew that sentence would lead to heart failure 20 minutes later when she emerged from his bathroom in just his old Harvard shirt he might have made a   
different decision. But then again probably not. Emmet knew Elle was gorgeous, he had seen her in a very small bunny costume after all, but nothing prepared him for sleepy Elle with miles of bare legs in the middle of his apartment. 

“I am so into you little miss Woods comma Elle” he breathed. 

“Well that’s a relief, cause otherwise tomorrow would be really awkward.” She was still beaming, and he was beaming back and god how he wished they didn’t have to go into work tomorrow morning. He didn’t was this night to end. 

After they had both settled under the comforter with the lights off and Elle’s head resting on Emmet’s chest she whispered, “I am so into you too mister Forrest comma Emmet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this many years too late: yes  
> Do I care: no  
> Have I recently become obsessed with Christian Borle: yes


End file.
